


The Cynic's Anguish

by hot_french_men



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, WARNING TRIGGER FOR SUICIDE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_french_men/pseuds/hot_french_men
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hurry up and die..." said the almighty Apollo. "If that's what he wants" thought Grantaire.<br/>Will Enjolras be able to stop Grantaire in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cynic's Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! Triggers for suicide! I don't want anyone to get upset, so please don't read this if you would be upset by this.

Lonely, the cynic slumped into his couch, and took another puff from his cigarette. Grantaire had had another argument with the great Apollo. It was different this time though. They always had disputes, and frankly Grantaire enjoyed a good debate. He was used to being called a worthless drunkard, but Enjolras never went as far as today. Apollo ended their fight by telling Grantaire he wished he would hurry up and die.  
Grantaire had walked out, but he could still hear Combeferre yelling at Enjolras for what he’d said from the street. Now, he was sitting on his couch and thinking about the god he loved so much. Enjolras would never love him back; he would hate him to the bitter end. Grantaire walked slowly to his kitchen to retrieve a knife. This particular knife was one he was used to. He felt the cool, familiar surface as he dragged it across his wrist; blood started to drip out. A silent tear fell from his eye as he heard over and over in his head the words Enjolras had said. “Hurry up and die…”  
“Hurry up and die!”  
“HURRY UP AND DIE!” it echoed.  
Grantaire gave a bitter laugh and grabbed his coat; he wouldn’t need it for long though. The brunette with a tortured mind gave one last look around his apartment and decided to take his flask with him.  
Grantaire was going to walk since it was a short distance to the bridge. He thought about his friends on the way, and what they would say if they were here. Joly would have one of his panic attacks, Bossuet would look at him with big eyes, Combeferre would give him advice to talk him out of it, but Courfeyrac would just hug him. He couldn’t begin to imagine how sad Jehan and Eponine would be. He felt closest to them, like he could share anything and they would understand. Then, he thought of Enjolras. This is what he wanted. Wasn’t it?  
Soon, Grantaire found himself at the bridge. The cynic took a swig from his flask, and tried to make the taste last. He looked around at the world for a last time. Grantaire couldn’t help his artistic instincts; he took in the blues, lilacs, and his favorite, green. The man shakily stepped up on the edge of the bridge, closed his eyes, and stole a last breath through his nose.  
“WAIT!” he heard behind him. Grantaire turned around to find Enjolras getting out of his car, and shutting the door.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
“Isn’t it obvious, Apollo?” remarked Grantaire as he rolled his eyes. Of course the avenging angel would try to yell at him one last time.  
“Look, I know what I said, but I didn’t mean it. I was wrong!” replied Enjolras. “I’m… I’m sorry.” he said under his breath.  
“Did Combeferre put you up to this?” said Grantaire.  
“No. I really mean it.”  
Grantaire tried to think, but his head was still swimming from the alcohol. “You hate me. Wouldn’t this just solve your problem?”  
Enjolras started walking towards the other man with a look of disbelief. “I don’t hate you. I… I …” the blonde pulled Grantaire off the ledge by his shirt, and closed their argument with a passionate kiss. As Enjolras noticed Grantaire kissing back, he deepened the kiss. Grantaire tentatively tasted Enjolras’ lips before slipping his tongue between them. “I love you.” Enjolras finished. They both went back for a second kiss through their smiles. Apollo’s lips tasted nothing like he pictured. His lips were warm and tasted like the cherry color they were. The two men broke away from each other.  
Grantaire was still standing on the ledge, so Enjolras turned around and pulled him onto his back. Grantaire was half lying on the back of the man he loved for so many years. The dramatic change of events left him with shock, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel too sad because Enjolras was finally his. Enjolras carried Grantaire to his car and they drove off to Enjolras’ place.  
After talking about how they hid their love from each other for years, they fell asleep side-by-side on the couch.  
Grantaire woke up in the middle of the night, and looked over at the blonde god while he was sleeping. He loved this man for so long, and they were finally together. The brunette couldn’t suppress his grin. He could hardly believe he almost killed himself. Grantaire had always been a cynical man, and perhaps he always will be, but today changed something in him. He felt like his life could actually mean something more than keeping the bars in business. He felt like he belonged somewhere in the world, and that was right next to his Apollo.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Happy ending! This is my first fanfiction that I have ever completed, so comments both good and bad are much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
